secret crush
by monicathebiatch
Summary: it's about shino and hinata, where in, shino really needs to tell hinata he likes her, SHINOHINA


_**n/a:i don't own it! **_

Secret Crush...

After team 8's training, they had to see the other team's training, even though kiba didn't want to, he had too, or else kurenai might get mad...

"great! I'm gonna see naruto train! he's cute when he's perspiring!" hinata thought

"oh man! I hate to see them train!" kiba said while mumbling...

"how can I tell it to her?" Shino thought while he was staring at hinata...

"what are you looking at?" Hinata said...

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone will disappear  
Everytime you call me ,I'm too scared to be me_

They were already at the training grounds... Hinata was really happy, kiba was frowning, Shino was really nervous... I think he really wants to tell Hinata what he feels about her...

"what are you so sad about?" naruto said

"Akamaru's just hungry, and I accidentally left his food" Kiba said...

"Oh come on, Ino pig, you like him! you're just denying it" Sakura said at Ino... While shouting!

"I told you a thousand times forehead freak, I don't like him! Sasuke-kun's still the one I love!" Ino said while they stuck there tongues out at one another.

"He's mine Pig! just go with the guy you like! I mean the one you denied whom to like!" Sakura said!

"How troublesome!" shikamaru said while watching the two love-sick girls!

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto said

"Hi Naruto-kun!" Hinata said while bowing her head 'cause She didn't want him to see that she was blushing hotly!

_And I'm too shy to say: _

Ooh,I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh,I got a crush on you. A crush on you.

'I need to tell it to her now! Who will I ask here some good tips to tell a girl that I like him?' Shino thought

"are you thinking something too deep?" kiba said

"Not you! you might get me in trouble!" Shino again thought

'are you asleep?' Kiba said

"no, it's nothing kiba, It's not that important!" shino said

"oh come on Shino, you can tell me anything!" Kiba said

"Shino can I sit beside you, I want to watch naruto-kun train!" hinata said

"that's a yes, Shino said!" Kiba said

"thanx!" Hinata said

'Damn! She's next to me! I need to tell it to her now!'

"are you thinking something deep?" hinata said

"I guess I gotta leave you two behind" Kiba said while standing

"you hinata, what are you thinking of?" Shino said while staring at her

_You know I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about him  
I wonder could you ever think of me that way_

"I guess I need to tell him that I like him shino"

"but I don't know how..."

'great, he's talking about naruto, I don't even know how to tell it to you hinata!'

"when he's sleeping, tell it to him, that way you'll be more confident to tell it to him"

"who's that 'him' you two are talking about" naruto said

"it's uhm... a sound ninja"

hinata stood up to drink water at the fountain

'great, I lost it, I really need to tell it to her!'

"you like her right?"

"what makes you say that?"

"just a guess?''

"I don't like her, she's just my friend and teammate"

_Ooh...I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to  
Nobody knows I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you. I got a crush._

The bug freak was really tensed when naruto asked that question. But naruto was also liking Hinata, but not like shino who really needs to tell her. After a few minutes, hinata came back.

"are you afraid if somebody will like you, hinata?" Kiba said

"hn..." Hinata replied

"ha?" Kiba said

"yes, I might not get married with naruto-kun" Hinata said

'how can I tell it to her, if she's afraid that someone else might like her' Shino thought.

_You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
How I'll always want you ,I will always love you _

"what if Shino likes you?'' kiba said

" I don't know, maybe it's ok, if he's gonna like me'' hinata said

"hinata, I...er...uhm...uhm...er... I..." Shino said while blushing hotly

Hinata was blushing too, and bowed her head again. She didn't know what Shino was trying to say

"I uhm...er...uhm, I like you..." Shino said

"hn..." Hinata said

'thank god, I already let out my feelings, thanks to kiba!' Shino thought

_End!  
_

_n/a:** reviews-reviews-reviews- give me reviews! reviews! i say:p**_


End file.
